This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Original Rationale and Specific Aims Molecular Cell Biology provides an essential linkage among important basic fields of biomedical sciences, such as genetics, developmental biology, immunology, neurobiology and cancer biology. In recent years, the application of molecular biological principles and methods has made it possible to vastly improve our understanding of various cellular mechanisms at cellular and subcellular levels including the phenomena of cell cycle, cell differentiation, cell development, cell aging and apoptosis. The elucidation of the human and other animal genomes in conjunction with analysis of all forms of the encoded proteins will soon enable the identification of all the gene products that are potentially synthesized by an organism. The vast information generated by genomic sequencing and proteomic analysis can be effectively mined only by advanced biocomputation/bioinformatics approaches, which will ultimately, connect sequence information (genomics) and protein identification (proteomics) to physiological function within the context of the cell. Therefore, molecular cell biology is at the center of a new era of biomedical research. We have chosen the theme of Molecular Cell Biology as an all encompassing theme that includes the broad research interests of all participating institutions, as well as the specific interests of the assembled cadre of junior investigators. For example, the PUI investigators at Southern University focus on molecular and environmental toxicology, as well as cancer biology, while those at the University of Louisiana at Monroe study natural products chemistry and neurobiology. Based on institutional goals, it is clear that additional new investigators will be added within participating institutions to enhance their molecular cell biology programs. To ensure ample personnel training and support of individual projects, as well as to facilitate effective coordination and communication among all researchers including coordination and communication with bioinformatics/biocomputation researchers, we have established a Molecular and Cell Biology Core (MCBC). Since its inception, the INBRE MCBC took advantage of the technological strengths and state-of-the-art molecular facilities of a Molecular Biology and Immunology Core (LSU-MBIC) of the LSU-Tulane COBRE in Experimental Infectious Disease Research (PI, K. G. Kousoulas). This Core is located within and administered by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BIOMMED) at the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine (see BIOMMED description below). The integration of the LSU COBRE-MBIC and the INBRE MCBC under the direction of BIOMMED was intended to leverage and expand the available resources and expertise of each unit and to synergistically enhance the function of the two cores, while minimizing the duplication of equipment and services. The COBRE/INBRE MCBC has evolved over the last few years to encompass additional service functions including molecular pathology, electron and confocal microscopy, FACS and protein production and purification. In this regard MCBC has been able to coordinate and facilitate research support provided by other LSU-based centralized facilities to structure the greatest possible intellectual platform upon which innovative and creative ideas will merge with state-of-the-art technologies. This INBRE/COBRE resource cross-utilization constitutes NCRR programmatic goals that can effectively enhance statewide research competitiveness in the biomedical sciences. The specific aims of the MCBC are: Specific Aim I: To support the research efforts and activities of the INBRE investigators by providing advanced molecular cell biology training and access to state-of-the-art equipment. Specific Aim II: To train and develop a critical mass of investigators who will expand the potential for extramurally-funded molecular cell biology research in PUI campuses. Specific Aim III: To coordinate and facilitate interactions among MCBC and other INBRE investigators, as well as between INBRE investigators and other senior NIH-funded investigators. Specific Aim IV: To coordinate and facilitate collaborative research endeavors between researchers of the MCBC and BBC thematic areas of the INBRE.